


Яркий

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Она чувствовала: Локи учил её привыкать к нему. В ответ она учила его привыкать к ней.





	Яркий

_Она давно заметила, каким ярким он был._  
  
И то, как он смотрел на неё.   
  
Разумеется, Валькирия знала, что такое флирт. Когда двое обделены интеллектом или не уверены в себе, они затевают между собой игру, возбуждающую воображение двусмысленными намёками. Наблюдать за этим — неприятно, участвовать — вовсе мерзко. Ведь что такое флирт? Не более чем убогая разновидность нерешительности, которая оскорбляет настоящие чувства.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что Локи при ближайшем рассмотрении не был тупым или трусливым, и всё же… он  _флиртовал_.  
  
Валькирия обнаружила это совершенно случайно и по первости даже не придала значения, в чем таилась своя доля коварства: никто не станет сломя голову бежать, прячась от ливня, если с неба упала всего пара капель. Внимание Локи было таким же безобидным. В одно утро он мог просто невинно улыбнуться, обнажив ряд белых зубов, и спросить, хорошо ли она спала — словно за этим крылся искренний интерес. В другой день ему ничего не стоило внезапно присоединиться к ней за обедом, как если бы они были кем-то вроде друзей, а не вынужденными соседями на угнанном корабле.  
  
Валькирия сжимала кулаки, злилась, пинала под столом его лодыжку, когда он, усевшись рядом, начинал травить преступно уморительные байки, которые заставляли всех по-дурацки хохотать. И чибису было ясно, что он пытался сделать, используя эту предельно аккуратную стратегию пассивного ухаживания. Заботливый, весёлый, готовый быть покорным, но одновременно смело показывающий, кого предпочитает — такой Локи притягивал. И он никогда ничего не говорил прямо, лишая Валькирию шанса тут же ответить отказом. Нет, на него работало время. То тут, то там, сейчас это была только капля-другая дождя, нежно жалящего её кожу, но рано или поздно должен хлынуть ливень, и Валькирия не была уверена, что сможет противостоять надвигающейся буре. Она чувствовала: Локи учил её привыкать к нему.  
  
В ответ она учила его привыкать к ней.  
  
Однажды у него хватило ума притащиться в просторный зал, обшитый дополнительными листами металла, который служил Грандмастеру ареной для развлечений в особенно тоскливые дни. У Валькирии они тоже были. Перед сном она с остервенением колошматила стены, а потом приходил здоровяк, и ей, при хорошем раскладе, удавалось навалять ему или же, что тоже её устраивало, самой получить парочку ушибов и цветастых синяков. Но в тот раз она не услышала ни грохочущей поступи, ни басовитого мычания — привалившись плечом к проёму, у двери стоял Локи. Заметив его, Валькирия прервала серию жестоких ударов, но кулаки не опустила. Только сжала челюсти.  
  
Он, не улыбаясь и скрестив руки на груди, пристально наблюдал за ней. Непривычно серьёзный, выжидающий. Она тоже изучала его, подмечая всякие глупые несущественные детали, как, например, эти мягкие волнистые волосы, которые напомнили ей о черной поверхности моря, вздыбившейся ребристыми гребнями.  
  
Любопытно, насколько странен мир, иногда думала она. В нём существует много прекрасного — такого, что наполняет сердце радостью, но также есть вещи и создания, чья яркая избыточная красота причиняет нестерпимую боль.  
  
— Подойди ближе, — грубовато произнесла она и повернулась к нему. Локи не сдвинулся с места, только подозрительно вздёрнул бровь, и Валькирия, без того раздраженная, с нажимом повторила: — Я сказала,  _подойди ближе. Сейчас._  
  
На его лице отразилось любопытство. Валькирия редко обращалась к нему сама, предпочитая принимать и никогда — отдавать. Она не знала, устраивало ли это его, однако смена ролей Локи определенно заинтриговала. Еле заметно ухмыльнувшись, он оттолкнулся от опоры и сделал несколько шагов вперёд — в своей лучшей манере. У Локи была красивая походка, по-мужски уверенная и по-юношески изящная, поэтому-то она не подошла сама, а приказала ему. Да, ей нравилось смотреть на него. Думать о нём. Даже слушать шелест фалд его плаща и тихий скрип подошвы.  
  
Когда он оказался достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть кровавые разводы, оставшиеся на стене корабля в тех местах, где её кулак в неё впечатывался, Валькирия, не тратя время попусту, протянула ему свою раненую руку.  
  
— Останови кровь.  
  
Несколько мгновений Локи просто настороженно смотрел на неё. У него была своя игра, у Валькирии — своя, он имел полное право отвергнуть унизительные правила. В молчании секунда тянулась за секундой, и вдруг, когда она уже не ожидала, рот Локи чуть приоткрылся, исторгнув нечто похожее на тихое восторженное «ах!», и в расширившихся зелёных глазах принца отразилось понимание.  
  
Усмешки не было. Только жажда.  
  
Может, он даже втайне мечтал об этом.  
  
Его большие горячие ладони приняли её руку с таким благоговением и нежностью, словно она была самой хрупкой вещью на этом корабле.  
  
— Сделаешь мне больно — и я тебя ударю, — предупредила она милосердно. — Ты ведь знаешь, что делать?  
  
— Конечно,  _моя леди_ , — певуче ответил он, склонившись, словно выражая покорность, пока его длинные узловатые пальцы ловко расстёгивали ремешки её наручей.  
  
Наконец Локи убрал их, и они оба удостоверились, что изнутри материал покрыт кровью и частичками кожи; костяшки в тусклом свете зала сверкали темно-алым — немудрено, что каждый раз при ударе ей казалось, будто в руку втыкают иглы.  
  
Взглянув на Локи, Валькирия поняла, что его грудь вздымается чаще обычного, а четко очерченные крылья носа трепещут.  
  
И его глаза были чёрными, как сгустки космического мрака, запертые между звёздами.  
  
— Совершенно непростительно, — пробормотал он, поглаживая снизу вены на её запястье.  
  
Локи любил болтать. Он плёл разговор словно замысловатую бархатистую паутину, и Валькирии нравилось прослеживать нити, различать интонации — от высоких к интимно хриплым, но сейчас она хотела другого. Возможно Локи понял правила или уловил её настроение, поэтому новый приказ не понадобился.  
  
Он склонил голову, кожи коснулось его тёплое дыхание.  
  
А потом приоткрытые губы Локи поцеловали окровавленные костяшки.  
  
Валькирия перестала моргать. Он начал издалека — его пальцы галантно держали её руку, точно они стояли посреди богато украшенного зала в самом сердце Асгарда, и этот поцелуй был лишь частью церемониального танца. Но реальность отрезвляла. Их мир разрушен, обычаи скоро забудутся, а руки — её и его — запачканы кровью, потому что даже тот, кто потерял всё, продолжает бороться. С врагами, друзьями, прошлым. Или с самим собой, когда рядом есть крепкая стена и все остальные спят.  
  
Но Валькирии не хотелось думать сейчас о борьбе. Прикрыв глаза, Локи скользил по её израненным рукам услужливым мягким ртом, и она, глядя сверху вниз, размышляла только о том, какие длинные у него ресницы и какая безукоризненная бледная кожа. Его покорная красота завораживала, наполняла её существо возбужденным трепетом, который Валькирия не ощущала с тех самых пор, как много лет назад стала Сталкером 142.  
  
Локи явно обладал большими талантами в угождении ртом. Эта идея её позабавила. Он выглядел увлеченным, но игривым — то и дело его глаза обращались к ней, словно оценивая реакцию, и тогда Валькирия позволяла себе одобрительную улыбку. Ей странным образом нравилось видеть следы крови на его тонких губах. Признаки боли идут не каждому, но Локи они украшали.  
  
— Моя леди мной довольна? — бархатно спросил он, переходя к костяшке безымянного пальца.  
  
Она ухмыльнулась в ответ на его дерзость. Ласки были почти невесомыми, она их едва чувствовала.  
  
— Если это всё, на что ты способен, то едва ли.  
  
— О, — брови Локи взметнулись вверх, и он, прислонившись щекой к её руке, взглянул на неё с лукавой искоркой в глазах. — Полагаю, это вызов, который я обязан принять.  
  
Локи послушно дождался её кивка, многообещающе улыбнулся, а потом его губы медленно раздвинулись, и по ним пробежался розоватый язык, оставивший после себя влажный блеск.  
  
Следующий поцелуй стал ожогом — коротким, мокрым и чувственным; раны защекотала боль. Валькирия стиснула расслабленные пальцы, держащие её руку. Локи нарушил приказ, позволил себе вольность, и она должна была его ударить, как и обещала, но прежде он подарил ей еще одну ласку — столь же обжигающую, сколько сладостную. И Валькирия подумала, что может с этим справиться. Может справиться с  _ним_.  
  
Удовольствие не чередовалось с болью — они были накрепко спаяны. Острым языком Локи обводил контуры её костяшек, слизывал кровь, а затем прижимал губы в алчущем поцелуе. Иногда это сопровождалось влажным причмокивающим звуком, и в эти моменты Валькирия испытывала яростное желание вырвать у него руку и дать приказ взять её, не сходя с места. Или она бы взяла его. Только глупцов и ханжей заботила разница.  
  
Это было сродни вспышке. Множеству маленьких возбуждающих вспышек, которые имели вкус кровавых поцелуев. Большее наслаждение она бы получила, только если бы Локи стоял перед ней на коленях. Лучше обнаженный. Подумав об этом, Валькирия тихо застонала и свободной рукой потянулась к его падающим на лицо волосам, чтобы грубо зарыться в них пальцами. Она дёрнула, и зубы Локи вонзились в её и без того израненную кожу.  
  
— Ты помнишь правила, — шикнула она, оттягивая его голову, чтобы взглянуть на наглую алую ухмылку. — Это первое и последнее предупреждение.  
  
— Как жаль, — он прикрыл веки и в самой подлой манере облизнулся. — Должен сказать, укусы… в правильных местах, могут быть  _удивительно приятны_.  
  
У неё был кинжал в сапоге. Она лениво размышляла о том, чтобы пустить его в ход и наказать Локи за дерзость. Рана на горле, прямо у подёргивающегося кадыка, выйдет не глубокая, но досадная. Этот порез не даст Локи забыть о ней еще пару дней.  
  
Но ему, кажется, было плевать. Он пристально смотрел на неё — то прямо в глаза, будто выискивая там малейшую слабость, то опуская взгляд ниже, и она заставила себя не думать о том, что это могло означать для них.  
  
— Ты ненормальный, — в конце концов фыркнула Валькирия, в то время как его рука нашла свой путь между её бедер.  
  
Он уже был так близко, а она и не заметила — или не хотела замечать.  
  
— А тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я был?  
  
«Нет», — прошептала она неслышно, наблюдая за тем, как он поднимает голову, как дарит последний поцелуй исстрадавшимся костяшкам, а потом решительно уничтожает расстояние между своими губами и её.  
  
Любопытно, насколько странен мир, думала Валькирия, цепляясь за его плечи так, будто они были единственным, что удерживало её от падения в темноту. В нём существует много прекрасного — такого, что наполняет сердце радостью, но также есть вещи и создания, чья тревожная избыточная красота причиняет нестерпимую боль.  
  
Он прикусил её шею, заскользив ладонями по бёдрам, а она сжала его загривок, получив в ответ беззлобное возбужденное шипение.  
  
Ей было больно в груди. И Валькирии казалось, что теперь она знала почему: Локи не мог быть настоящим. Не в этом мире. Не рядом с ней. Он — что-то странное и яркое, как умирающая звезда, что-то, чему не предначертано светить долго. Он был столь же удивительным, сколь недолговечным, и потому каждый, кто на него смотрел, переживал тянущее чувство тоски. Ей хотелось его сохранить — таким, каким она видела его сейчас, но это было невозможно, и в том заключалась тайна Локи.  
  
Она любила то, как он флиртовал с ней. То, как он смотрел на неё. То, как он согревал её. То, как она тосковала, наблюдая за ним и не понимая о чём именно тоскует. Почему всё так — она не знала.  
  
Но Локи был таким  _ярким_.  
  
И она верила — несмотря ни на что — он будет.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Локи, всегда яркому.


End file.
